The Four Lessons
by ShuinXXII
Summary: Eden was a young child who learned four simple lessons through his life, while he was a weird child at heart with a illness that rendered him weak at times he believed one thing. When it rains, the sky is crying. When the sky crys people come out to dance in the rain and sees his adoptive parent's there- one day it'll be his brother. He has one wish, to see Ciel get married.
1. Pe-Story

「Eden」

Rain. It's when there's to much moisture is in the air. It's to replenish the earth and help things grow, and it's when the sky cries. If you look ever so closely there are people in the rain, dancing to the soundless tune of it falling.

Ever since I was young I have had a fascination with rain ever since I read about it in a book, my father then took me to where it rains. Showing me the people who danced to the soundless tune.

Though he disappeared leaving me with the sky that cried and the people who danced.

-  
>Luck is a fools tool, it's something you believe you have or have not of. It's something people use as a excuse for their actions of things. That's the lesson I was taught when a man, Vincent, decided to raise me along with his own son, Ciel, who was of my age area.<p>

He believed the way I thought was unique and special, he gave me the name Eden because of my speech it made me sound like a person he once knew. Every morning he would ask me, "Do you think the sky is crying today?" I would simply answer, "It depends on how it feels."

His wife, Rachel, thought I was weird and a freak but she loved me the same.

A large fire happened with me trapped in a room with Vincent and Rachel and despite their urging to go I never did. There was someone in the room after all. He was a assassin and tried to kill me first.

At the time I didn't know what I was until then. When that knife went into my chest that made me stumble into Rachel, but it didn't kill me like it would with a child my age. I simply pulled it out confused.

Rachel screamed with Vincent reassuring her it as alright. The man had escaped with his attempt failed and me scared of myself. The last time I saw them was when the fire enveloped the room with Vincent giving me a message.

"We love you and Ciel, please protect him forever Eden Phantomhive."

-  
>Seeing is believing, it's your imagination that makes you believe. After that fire I didn't know what to do so I slept by the ruined home every night until one night I was awoken by being hugged. It was Ciel and a man in a butler suit who introduced himself as Sebastian, I did myself as Ciels older brother which was weird for me at the time.<p>

We went to the graves to attend a proper funeral despite their remains buried. I was pushed to the side with everyone condoling Ciel. It was raining this day so the people who dance, danced for me when I stood in front of the graves.

This was the first time I cried, I didn't cry when my birthright father left me but I cried when the people who cared for me more than anything were burned.

But they were there, Rachel and Vincent, dancing in the rain which made me smile and if anyone questioned why I had a smile the rest of the day my simple response for a 11 year old was, "They are here, dancing in the rain."

-  
>Years pass since then, I watched Ciel grow and mature into a firm and great young Nobel with my and Sebastian's help. He's now 15 while I am 16. Him the legal age to marry but he's hesitant to marry Elizabeth.<p>

I do understand why. While he's a quiet person she's more outgoing and on the go.

People say they find love, but you can't find love. You are drawn together by the invisible ties you forge with them.

Elizabeth asked to brake the arranged marriage. Her mother was furious but Ciel agreed, they visit each other often and write letters acting like the best of friends still. She married a man who had nothing but the clothing on his back but they loved each other.

I'll never find love. I prefer to be in my room now staring out the window, rain or shine. Even at age 16 I ended up getting a illness they couldn't cure but won't kill me just make me weak and useless at times or strong at others.

When I didn't leave my room for a week is when Ciel was notified from his trip into London to meet the queen.

A surprising thing, she came to meet me. I was nervous at first but all she did was sit across from me and look out the window which rain tapped against. No one spoke watching us both until she spoke.

"Did you know people dance in the rain?" It was what got me to look at her, she was young. The princess who became the queen due to her mother being assassinated a year ago. I answered when I looked back out the window.

"I've always known. That's where my parents are, dancing in the rain and so are yours."

It was quiet again, the rain hitting the window picked up for a moment's time then died down.

"Your right."

She started to come here often to just sit in the room, watch outside with me or talk but not for long.

-  
>Death pleads you guilty at any given time, I knew this. When the grim reapers, Ciel and Sebastian came into my room that day. I knew it was time for me to go.<p>

So I let them kill me, I have no regrets besides seeing my little brother get married.

**A/N, I havne't been active in a while and I have so many fanfictions to share! But with school I may be updating when I can or have a new chapter out.**


	2. Heaven Wasn't For Me Anyway

「Chapter One; Heaven Was Never For Me Anyway」

Death, it's a strange thing. Some think it's just blank. You die you die or it's your memories passing you like a river. Your death is what you make it out to be.

For some reason my death was me in a room that has a ocean on the walls, the flooring looks like sand, and I was all alone in this room. I feel tired but not at the same time. It's confusing actually. I thought heaven was what you wanted it to be, which to me was a place filled with rain where I could spend days in a house staring out the window.

"I see your awake." There's no one in the room besides me. I looked around until I locked onto a spot where a door handle was. "Yes, yes, head out that way." It said again.

Should I trust it? Well I am dead… aren't I?

I might as well listen so I headed for the door with weak steps. It's been so long since I walked, it feels funny all numb and stiff. When I left the room I entered a hallway with people that have greenish yellow eyes rushing past me making me press against the door.

It was gone.

"Hello there!" I jumped a bit seeing that red haired reaper again, along with his friends and a new one.

"Eden Phantomhive?" the new one asked me, it's the voice. I can only weakly nod. This place is to much excitement. "Ah good, come." He said grabbing my wrist dragging me away. I could only stumble behind trying to follow behind him.

"Vista, he can't walk~" a white haired person wearing dark clothing said in a teasing voice from the end of the hallway. Vista, the person guiding me I guess, suddenly stopped making me run into him which made us fall over because I am taller then him by a head.

"Ow." He said as I stood up and helped him up.

"Sorry…" I muttered nervously.

"It's fine! I am just so exited to have another one my age!" he said bouncing up and down, his proper manor lost. "I mean I was raised in the human world too but still, it's sweet not being the newborn anymore!" he giggled making me blink.

What on earth is that supposed to mean?

"Soo! You don't need glasses, let's go get you a weapon!" I can barley walk and he wants me to have a weapon, is he missing some things up in his head. I hope that's the case. "What's with that look?"

I glanced away from him in a eye rolling motion.

"Vista he needs to have help first to walk. Your rushing it." A suit and glasses wearing man said to Vista who scowled.

"Not fair." He muttered.

"I… can try…?"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" and he dragged me away again.

If I die again, I want my heaven for sure. This is so stressful.

We entered a room where people in white, gold and silver robes were. Is this place that holy or something?

"Ok so pick a weapon." Vista said letting go of my hand. They are all in suits, I glanced down at myself to see I was too in one. When did this get on me? "Ooh you can probably get it costumed if your good enough for testing." He said to me making me blink. I glanced around the room and one in a case caught my eye. I walked to it examining it.

It's a scythe with a black wood staff and gray blade shaped like a crescent moon. Around were the blade and staff connects is a bandage then a chain hanging down from it with a pocket watch at the end. It's a pretty scythe.

"That was our Kings, he died but said it'll go to his son who went missing." Vista said making me glance at him.

"You know a lot." I said and he huffed while smirking.

"I studied!"

"He's nosy." The suit wearing male said, I looked back at the scythe.

"This seems good." I said pointing at it.

"Um… not just ANYONE can wield it."

"I am sure it'll listen." I said as someone opened the case. I took a deep breath and grabbed it reeling it off the hold, it was extremely light and send me stumbling back into the black clothing wearing man. "Sorry." I muttered getting up.

"Let's test you." The red haired one said, he suddenly was holding a chainsaw and lunged at me making me block. "Your strong for someone who was sick!" he chuckled while licking his lips. How do you fight? Swing, duck, dodge, punch, kick, slash? No one told me how, is it important!?

I pulled away from him and stepped forward cutting at his chest only managing to cut some hair off making it sort of diagonal.

"My hair!" he said making me recoil holding the scythe close to me.

"Sorry…" I apologized sadly.

"Finish the job." He stated making me look at him confused. "Hello! Are you not paying attention, my hair! Make it look decent!" he shoved some siccors into my hand making me gulp.

"How… short?"

"Eh enough."

That's a answer apparently.

**A/N So when writing this chapter, I wanted to go with something more action baised way of talking or thinking so I used this way. It'll probaly switch between this way of thought and the other way. Sorry if this chapter is bad! I did it at 2 in the morning.**


End file.
